


Dino Day!

by PetiteLepus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Child Reader, Dinobots, Dinosaurs, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Rescue Missions, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: You're a six year old child with a massive love and obsession for dinosaurs! What are you going to do when you hear there are real dinosaurs in island in middle of Lake Erie? Why, you go and make friends with them!





	Dino Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yes-i-write-fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yes-i-write-fanfiction).



> A B-Day present for yes-i-write-fanfiction from Tumblr. They liked it so I decided to post it here also since it became pretty long! Enjoy everyone! ^v^

”Dinosaurs, dinosaurs! Big and bigger dinosaurs!” You sang happily as you you walked through the thick forest. You had been loafing forever in the little boat you found on the harbour and made it to the island in middle of the Lake Erie where civilisation ended and lush wilderness began, but it was all for for your passion!

You heard your parents talking about dinosaurs in nearby forests and as much as they tried to tell you not to go there, you couldn’t care about their warnings. No way you were going to miss out some dinosaurs! You lived for those big ancient lizards!

Seriously, your room was covered with dinosaurs once your childhood obsession surfaced. All it took was one day in your favourite robotic theme park and you were done for it. You had to have them all after that.

Two years went by as your parents found your obsession cute and healthy, seeing that a child in your age should have a interests so they even painted your room to looks like old world did during dinosaurs’ era and covered it with toys and plushies both won and bought from theme park. They searched you all kind of dinosaur cartoons, but cartoons and toys were good only for so long. You wanted to learn more!

You were already big enough to read some words and use computer, so you searched and read everything you could and you could name almost all the different dinosaurs already! Not to brag too much but you even won your pre-school’s talent show with your vast knowledge. Now you wanted to take that knowledge even further and discover an actual dinosaurs!

Now where were those dinosaurs? Only one way to find out.

You took a big breath and roared from the bottom of your tiny lungs. ”RAAAAAW! RAAAW RAAAAAAW!”

You’ve seen enough nature documents to know when a dinosaur wants to meet another. They roar when they do! You stopped out of breath and listened.

Nothing. You tried again. ”RAAAAW RAAAW RAAAAW!”

Still nothing… And even sun was blocked out by clouds… You looked up and saw that there were no clouds in the sky. It was all bright and blue. Then what was blocking your sun? You turned around and came face to face with someone’s big BIG leg.

”Raw?”

Back in city of Detroit again… woman bawled her eyes out in worry of her child missing. ”Our baby is missing!”

”Chief, you gotta do something!” A police man pleaded from Captain Fanzone. If anyone could find you it was his boss. ”Our child, (Y/n), they were in our backyard, but when we turned around they were gone!”

”Calm down, we will find your child. Is there anyone who would want to hurt her or you by taking her?” Captain Fanzone asked as he took out his memory pad. At his words, your mother cried harder and your father went to comfort her. ”No, we’re just a normal family as we can be captain… Some criminals could hold a grudge, but mostly to you since I only work under you…”

”I see... What about your child? Could they have just wondered off?”

”(Y/n) knows not to go anywhere we said not to— Oh god…!” You father gasped and turned to look at your mother. ”Honey do you think (Y/n) might have heard us when I told you about work?”

”That’s impossible, she should have been asleep already by then!”

”What have you been spewing at your wife soldier?” Captain asked, tensing on the inside. If the child knew anything connected to police forces or criminals they could be wanted by those said criminals.

”I was just telling her about the Sumdac incident where their daughter was abducted by those Dinobots and (Y/n) must had been up and heard us…!”

Captain Fanzone scratched his head. ”Okay, why would that be a problem? You don’t believe they would have gone to Lake Erie all by themselves?”

”(Y/n) is a very stubborn child Captain… Once they get an idea they go through with it.”

”Oh my God, my baby might be dead….!” You mother cried, tears streaming down her face and ruining her mascara. Not that she cared about her make up, you came up first now and always.

”Calm down, I’ll make couple phone calls and see what I can get. Meanwhile you get your wife inside and make her something warm to drink.” Captain Fanzone ordered his subordinate who nodded and escorted his wife back inside the house.

When your parents were gone Captain took out his phone and made quick calls to town’s security office so they could tell if there was any footage of your takers or you walking off. After ten long minutes of waiting, he got the confirmation that you had walked off by yourself towards the harbour.

Next he called to station to see if someone had came up with report of missing boats or peddle boats. ”Ah ha, so someone informed us about lost rowboat. Got it, get the Autobots on the other line.”

Meanwhile you were face to face with a giant dinosaur…! OF YOUR DREAMS! Your eyes were basically sparkling as you looked at the Triceratops standing over you. You screamed, you were so happy. ”Oh my God, a real Triceratops!”

The dinosaur’s reply was to roar, high pitched and loud, so loud in fact that you had to cover your ears. Despite the dinosaur’s loud roar, you were happy so you roared back at it. ”RAAW!”

”ROAAAAAAAAAR!!!” A roar louder than anything you had ever heard pierced through the air. You whipped around, startled by loud sound and the Triceratops behind you roared again, shocking you and sending you on your butt on the ground.

Just in time as a giant TYRANNOSAURUS ran straight out of the forest, knocking off trees as easily as you knocked down towers made out of your colourful blocks. You were frozen still and you could only watch with wide eyes as tyrannosaurus ran straight at you with it’s giant maw open.

In fear, you shut your eyes and wait, but what you don’t see is how the giant tyrannosaurus stops high above you, snatches the triceratops by it’s neck where it’s long horns don’t reach to touch bigger dinosaur’s abdomen and throws it all across the field straight into other tree that snapped like a dry spaghetti in half.

You opened your eyes only to see and saw how tyrannosaurus ran straight at your friend triceratops and fearing the worst that you had seen in nature documents, you stood up and removed your backpack and took out your stuff.

Just as the tyrannosaurus was about to go for the kill you threw your trusty and not to mention rusty alarm clock at it. The clock hit the dinosaur’s leg and it set if off, clock ringing like crazy. This caught tyrannosaur’s attention and it curiously stopped to turn and look at the small device.

That’s when triceratops got up and made a move to bang it’s horns to tyrannosaurus, but you stopped it by throwing your can of juice at it. You knew what happened to tyrannosauruses that got hurt by triceratops or any other dinosaur, they were sure to die and you were not going to lose your new friends!

”Stop it! Stop it both of you!” You shouted and ran between two big creatures, spreading your arms to tyrannosaurus so it wouldn’t attack triceratops anymore and that triceratops wouldn’t attack it with you in front of it.

The tyrannosaurus turned to look at you, it’s eyes squinting at little you and it roared, but you held your ground, pouting angrily. ”No! Friends don’t fight!”

The dinosaur roared again and then it did the most amazing thing ever.

”Me Grimlock! Intruder! Grimlock destroy puny human!” The dinosaur yelled in English! If you were any older you would have been taken aback, but you were young and little bit too stupid for your own good.

”I’m not intruder! Whatever that is! I’m (Y/n)!” You dug through your backpack and pulled out your plushie of the tyrannosaurus rex. ”And this is Charlie! Charlie is a dinosaur like you and he loves spaghetti and cheese like I do, but he insist on having meat also because he’s a carnivore!”

As you held Charlie for tyrannosaurus to see it leaned in close and and sniffed it with it’s snout. Suddenly it looked confused. ”Eeeh, puny human… puny Grimlock…?”

”It’s Charlie!” You hugged your plushie and smiled. ”And he smells like strawberries.”

The triceratops behind you crumbled and got up on it’s feet. You turned to face it and straight up pushed Charlie against dinosaur’s snout. ”Smell! Smells delicious!”

The dinosaur took a sniff and it appeared to like the scent. When you moved to pull Charlie back it pushed it’s snout after your plushie and whined. You pouted a little and hugged the plushie close to your body.

”Don’t get too greedy! Charlie is mine!”

”Grimlock confused…” The tyrannosaurus behind you grumbled and turned it’s back to you to walk away. You looked after the dinosaur and you quickly ran after it, triceratops following behind you. ”Wait up! I wanna be your friend!”

At the sound of your voice the tyrannosaurus turned and roared again, almost knocking you over again. ”Me Grimlock! Grimlock strongest Dinobot!”

”I’m (Y/n)! I’m six and I love dinosaurs!”

”Puny human love Dinobots?”

”I love dinos!” You spread your arms as wide as they could go. ”Big dinos and small dinos!”

”Errr… Grimlock confused…” Tyrannosaurus grumbled. ”Puny human love Grimlock?”

You smiled so widely that your cheeks hurt and you jumped up and down excitedly. ”I love love love Grimlock!”

If the dinosaur wanted to say anything it didn’t. It only huffed a hot puff of air at you through it’s nostrils and turned to walk away. You whined, but there was a gentle push against your back and you saw your triceratops friend crooning for your attention. You gave in.

”Can I ride you?”

You got your answer as triceratops laid itself on the ground and lowered it’s head enough so you could get on. Eyes wide and sparkling, you cheered, happily climbing over dinosaurs neck. You patted your friend on top of his head and laughed. ”Off we go!”

The triceratops roared and pushed itself up on it’s feet. You almost lost your balance, but you got it back quickly, minding Charlie under your arm. So the dinosaur took you further into island, following after Grimlock. To your utter joy, it brought you to a new clearing where Grimlock crooned and roared at the third dinosaur, a Pteranodon, flying dinosaur!

Excited, you patted your friends head. ”Down down!”

The dinosaur crooned and bowed down and you excitedly jumped down and ran to pteranodon. The bird dinosaur squinted it’s eyes at you once it saw you approaching and screeched at you with it’s high pitched voice. You ran up to dinosaur and screeched happily to it back. ”Scree scree! I’m making same sound as you!”

The pteranodon squinted it’s eyes at you again, but it closed it’s wings to a resting position. You spread your arms wide and flapped them up and down. ”Can you fly? Show me how to fly!”

The dinosaur flapped it’s wings at you, sending a big gush of air at you and ruffling your hair. It didn’t fly, but it was so powerful and the fresh air felt good. You laughed happily and flapped your arms at the pteranodon. ”Again again!”

Something in the way you acted must have amused the dinosaur because it screeched again and flapped it’s wings at you high speed and you laughed even more. ”Awesome!”

There was a sound like metal screeching against metal and you turned around to see Grimlock and your friend rolling around in ground on top of each other. You were ready to go and stomp over there to yell them to stop, but then you saw that they looked like they were smiling.

”Ooooh, so you were just playing!” You awed in wonder and jumped up and down. ”You’re so big and strong!”

At the mention of strong, Grimlock and your friend jumped apart from each other and while you were smiling excitedly they approached you.

”Me Grimlock! Me strongest!” Grimlock shouted and you laughed, gleefully clapping your hands before jumping up and down. ”I want to play too!”

”Tiny!” Grimlock leaned down on your level and gently touched you with his big snout, making you fall over your butt with ease. You yelped and pouted, cheeks turning red with anger. ”I’m big for my age!”

The tree dinosaurs grumbled and you took your chance to jump up, abandon Charlie and run behind Grimlock. Without further things distracting you, you jumped on his tail and playfully started to wrestle with it. You could barely move the heavy thing, but Grimlock played along and playfully let you rattle his tail.

Laughter bubbled from your lungs and you happily wrestled with his big tail, before you heard your two other dino friends to whine. You let slid off from Grimlock’s tail and ran up to triceratops and started to pet it’s snout with both hands.

”You’re so cute! You’re cutest triceratops I’ve ever seen! Cute cute cute!” You sang. The dinosaur grumbled contently now that it got your attention, but pteranodon felt left out and nudged you with the tip of it’s long beak. You extended your other arm and hugged them both together with best of your abilities with your short arms. ”You’re all so cute! I love you all!”

The tree dinosaurs shared a look, but said nothing and for you rest of the day was the best you had ever had. You wrestled with Grimlock, played catch with triceratops and flapped your arms with pteranodon like you would take off and fly! You actually couldn’t, but wow when it actually rose into the sky and flied.

”Wow! Can you pick me up? I wanna be high up there also!” You asked, extending your arms high towards the sky like you were just wishing to be picked up and your wishes were granted as pteranodon swooped down, grabbed you by the base of your arms and flew into the sky.

You screamed, but not from fear but excitement and air tussling your hair in all directions as you rose above the forest. You just hugged limply in dinosaur’s claws and enjoyed the ride, seeing city rise behind the lake and a boat slowly approaching the island.

Not that you paid any attention to it, but the passengers on it certainly paid attention to sight of you being held by a Dinobot.

”Dear God, it’s going to drop them!” Captain Fanzone yelled in horror as he saw you hanging in the claws of dinosaur bot.

”We must wait until we get to the island. Then we can retrieve the missing child.” Prowl, a brave Autobot ninja muttered from next to police chief. He knew Dinobots were territorial, but he couldn’t believe that they would harm someone as harmless as a little child.

”I got a bad feeling about this Prowl… And I don’t like it either…!” Bulkhead, a big bot with bigger spark grumbled in worry and in his mind he had a good reason to be worried. All his latest meetings with Dinobots ended in fighting with them.

Meanwhile you had already landed and you were playing around and showing off all the toys you had brought with you to your new friends as the sun was starting to set.

”This is Alice! She’s a Brachiosaurus! They have so long neck they can reach to clouds!” You showed them your figure of a long necked dinosaur and your friends leaned in close to see better the details.

”This one is Cherry! She’s a Torosaurus and Alice’s girlfriend!” You said and pushed your two toy dinosaur uses mouths against each other as if they were kissing like your parents did. ”They love each other very much!”

Triceratops crooned and leaned in to peck your Torosaurus gently with it’s snout. You laughed happily. ”Yeah, she looks like you!” You dug out your third toy. ”And this is Baro! He’s a evil Carnotaurus and super scary! I had nightmare about him so I don’t like him that much. He was chasing me and tried to eat me…”

”Grimlock protect Tiny! Grimlock strong!” Grimlock yelled and roared right afterwards, other two joining him. You laughed, your voice easily covered by their louder voices, but your were happy either way.

”Wait right there!”

”Huh?” You turned to look on the side of the field and saw a man and two bigger robots by his side. Oh, you knew that man! He drank bitter bean juice with your daddy sometimes! You waved at him excitedly. ”Mister Bean man!”

”Kid, get away from those things!”

”Things?” You tilted your head in wonder and Grimlock roared before stomping between you and Bean man, triceratops and pteranodon following close by.

”Me Grimlock! Intruder!” Grimlock yelled just like he had when you first time met.

The black and golden bot stepped forward and held his hands up towards your friends. ”Grimlock, it’s me, Prowl. We’re here to bring the child back ho—” His words were cut off by Grimlock roaring again and he sounded angry and more ferocious. ”Grimlock protect Tiny!”

And just like that, your friends ran at the Bean man and bots, leaving you baffled and behind. The big green bot looked angry. ”I knew we couldn’t count on these guys to be smart about this!” He shouted as Grimlock moved to bite him, but he extended a big metal ball from his right hand and punched your friend!

Meanwhile the sleeker bot snatched Bean man up and jumped to side as your triceratops friend moved to ram at them. ”Hold on, I don’t think dinobots mean any harm to child!”

”Yeah, but what about us!?” Bean man yelled. You watched eyes wide how your friends fought against the bots and with each hit, punch or kick they took your felt your throat tightening up and eyes sting like you had gotten sand in them. But it wasn’t sand stinging your eyes but tears.

”S- stop it…! Don’t figh-t…! Don’t hurt them…!” You whimpered, hiccups occasionally breaking your speech, until you couldn’t take the pressure behind your eyes anymore and you wailed from the bottom of your lungs as tears started to stream down your face. ”DON’T HURT MY FRIENDS!”

At the sound of your distressed crying, Grimlock and rest of the Dinobots took a one glance of you and abandoned whole fight, running and flying full speed to you. In seconds they surrounded you, cuddling close to you and whining from the back of their throats, but you couldn’t see anything, you were rubbing your leaking eyes and crying out loud so hard.

Autobots and Captain reformed at the background, old man rubbing his head. ”What in the name of the—!”

”They’re… Comforting the child?” Bulkhead was just as surprised as Captain standing next to him. Prowl nodded slightly, his face straight as ever but then he smiled. ”Seems like they grew attached to child. Shows that there’s more to them than we give them credit for.”

It took you a moment to calm down and stop crying, but your eyes were puffy and red and your face was all snotty. You sniffled and leaned in to hug pteranodon beak that it offered for you and triceratops and Grimlock crooned sadly. ”Tiny no cry! Tiny laugh!”

”I- I’ll try…!” You sniffled and looked at the big guy sadly. ”Are you hurt? Does it hurt anywhere?”

”Me Grimlock! Grimlock strongest Dinobot!” Grimlock roared into the sky, then leaned in and carefully nuzzled against your cheek. ”Tiny not sad. Grimlock strong!”

You sniffled couple more times before pulling the sleeve of your shirt over your hand and using it to wipe your face clean of tears and snot. Slowly, you rose up on your feet and wrapped your arms best way you could against Grimlock’s snout in hug. ”Yeah, you’re a strong tyrannosaurus…!”

While you were having a loving hug with your giant friend, Prowl approached you carefully, the only thing alarming you about his approach being your other two dino friends snarling at him. Even Grimlock pulled back from your hug and growled at Prowl.

”Grimlock, we need no harm to you or the child, but the child needs to return home. Their parents are worried sick for them.” Prowl tried to talk some sense to leader of the dinobots, but was met with Grimlock growling more at him. ”Grimlock strong! Grimlock care!”

”I know you do, but if you really care of them you let them go home where they belong.”

Grimlock growled but turned to look at you for answers. ”Tiny go home?”

You smiled at the mention of home and nodded. ”Yeah, I need to go home soon! But I will visit you again and we can play again and have fun and I’ll bring my picture books and toys with me!”

Grimlock and others crooned sadly. ”Tiny stay here…!”

You shook your head. ”I can’t! Mommy and daddy will get worried if I don’t return home! But I will come back!” You held your little finger up to Grimlock and others. ”I pinky promise! If I break it then boogeyman will come and take me away!”

The dinosaurs crooned glancing at each other before they one by one gently graced their snouts and beak against your pinky. You grinned and jumped up happily! ”Now we have a deal!”

”Okay okay, let get things gathered up and get going!” Mister Bean man said as he walked up to you. He took your backpack and started to stuff your toys inside it. ”Let’s get you home.”

Soon you were all on the boat and aborting the Dinosaur island of Lake Erie. You got Mister’s permission to stand by the fence as long as you didn’t stick your head through it and held on tight. With your free hand you happily waved to your friends who grew smaller and smaller as farther you got. ”Bye bye!”

Grimlock and others roared one last time before they returned into the forest to go on with their day and wait for your return. You smiled, though a little sadly that you had to leave your friends behind. Why did you have to live so far away from each other?

”Mister Bean man?” You looked up at the man standing next to you and he turned to you. ”Yeah kid?”

”Am I in trouble?” You asked and frowned sadly as you awkwardly shuffled your feet. ”I left without mommy’s and daddy’s permission… I hope I don’t get yelled…”

To your surprise and shock a heavy hand gently petted your head and your looked up at the older man who grinned back at you. ”I’ll make sure you won’t get reprimanded, but you gotta make sure to ask your parents permission next time when you go somewhere.”

You nodded slowly and then glanced at the big bots standing behind you. ”Can I come visit my friends again?”

The bots shared a look and the green one leaned in closer to you. ”Umm, I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea—” But he grew silent with the black bot gently laying his hand against big one’s arm. The sleek black bot leaned down as much as he could to get to your eye level. ”You can meet them again, but call Captain Fanzone first so he can personally take you to meet them.”

”Who’s Captain Fanzone?” You asked innocently. ”Who is that?”

Prowl smiled. ”Mister Bean man.”

You smiled widely and turned to look at the older man beside you. ”Really!? You will take me to meet my friends? Jay!”

”Once I got time! Also, you need your parents permission first!” Older man shouted but you were too happy to hear him. Instead you happily ran over to giant bots and started to run around them excitedly.

”I can’t wait to play with my friends again!”


End file.
